A Summer Swim
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One-shot::Remus and Sirius go for a little swim at night and run into a some trouble. Written for MoonyandPadfoot's contest "Summer Holiday's" over at deviantART.


Title: A Summer Swim  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1,600  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: Written for MoonyandPadfoot's contest "Summer Holiday's" over at deviantART.

oOoOo

"Shh! Be quiet."

"I a- Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"I stubbed my toe on the counter."

Remus pulled his wand from inside his brown and well worn robe, casting a dim _Lumos_. Sirius was sitting on the ground, rubbing the big toe on his right foot and blinking at the sudden light. "Do you think they heard?"

Both boys suddenly became quiet just as a creak came from upstairs. When a few minutes went by, and nothing happened, Sirius slowly got up. "Come on," he whispered, hobbling past Remus as he whispered the counterspell and out the back door.

Because there was no moon out tonight, it was almost impossible to see where the two boys were going. Luckily, Sirius had been living with the Potters for a couple of years and knew most of their property like the back of his hand.

"Can I light my wand again?" Remus whispered after he ran into a small bush for the third time. Unlike Sirius, he'd only been over a few times and each time he'd been outside it had been lit.

Instead of answering, Sirius just grabbed his hand and pulled him closer until their sides were almost touching. Remus smiled at the gesture and intertwined their fingers, earning a soft squeeze in return. "We're almost there."

There was a sound of something - most likely an owl - flying on in the distance, and that was the only noise except for the two seventeen year-olds' slightly ragged breathing. They were walking through the forest at the end of the Potters' property, which meant that Sirius' surprise was close by. "Close your eyes," he commanded with a smile when they were close.

Remus looked at him for a second but did as he was told. Sirius turned around so he was facing Remus and grabbed his other hand, slowly pulling him forward, carefully looking over his should to make sure they didn't run into anything.

A few minutes later they stopped. Sirius let go of him just to circle around and softly wrap his arms around Remus' waist, gently hugging him from behind. "Okay," he whispered close to his ear, earning a small shiver. "Open your eyes."

Right before them was a large, calm lake. They were standing at a small drop off, which seemed to run the entire circumference of the body of water. The trees around them had little balls of light and when Remus looked closer at one, he saw that there was a fairy inside.

"How did y-" he began to ask but stopped when he felt Sirius gently tug on the folds of his robe. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to go swimming."

Earlier that day, while James and Peter were off getting food, Sirius had asked Remus to go swimming with him that night. At the time, Remus had thought he'd been joking; not seeing anywhere the two of them could swim. He agreed to go, thinking that they'd end up going for a walk.

Now he was glad he accepted. It had been very dry lately because of the high temperature. Most of the time, the four friends ended up laying around do nothing, trying their best to stay cool. Tonight, it was a little cooler but both were sweating from their journey through the woods.

By now, Sirius had pulled off Remus' robe and was attempting to take his t-shirt off. "Let me!" Remus laughed when his arms were forced up as Sirius tugged harder.

"Alright."

Remus tossed the shirt off to the side and when he turned around he saw that Sirius only standing in his boxers and wearing a small smirk. "On or off?" he asked, tugging on the waistband once.

"On," the werewolf answered, his eyes trailing down his boyfriend's body slowly. They'd done some things together but he wasn't exactly sure how long he could resist a naked Sirius so close. He finished getting undressed, leaving his boxers on and turned back to the lake. Suddenly, there were hands on his back and he was falling forward, into the water below.

When he came up for air, Remus saw Sirius standing where he'd been a just a moment earlier, laughing his ass off. "You screamed like a girl!" he managed to said through his fit of laughter.

Remus glared at the other boy and swam backwards, away from the shore. "We'll just see who's screaming like a girl next time we're alone." Sirius instantly stopped laughing and had gone a slightly pink color, remembering what happened last time it had been the two of them at night. "Are you going to come in and joi-"

Sirius watched as Remus suddenly went below the water, like he'd been dragged down. He instantly jumped in and swam over to where he'd last seen him. There was nothing there. "Moony!" he called out before ducking under the water. It was too dark under there and he left his wand back at the house. Thinking quickly, Sirius surfaced again and started to swim back to shore, still looking for the other boy. "Remus!"

"What?"

Sirius stopped swimming to look at where the voice came from and saw Remus floating on his back just off to his side. "You're as pale as Moaning Myrtle."

"I thought a bloody Grindylow'd gotten you," Sirius said with a small glare then swam over quickly, engulfing him in a tight hug. "Was that revenge for pushing you in?" he asked, squeezing a little harder than necessary.

Remus just chuckled and hugged him back, kissing him softly on the cheek as an apology.

The two of them started to swim around, splash each other, and even ended up racing a couple of times. A few hours later, when both were starting to finally get tired, they agreed one more race and it would be time to go back to James' house.

Both lined up against a large rock by the shore, poised at the ready.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

Sirius shot off first but Remus was close behind; the target was one of the trees on the other side of the lake. It looked like the winner would be Remus until Sirius cheated by grabbing his foot and pulled him back. He didn't even look behind him until he reached the tree. "I win!" he called out breathlessly.

There was no answer. In fact, there wasn't even a sound of Remus swimming anymore. Sirius, thinking that he was pouting, turned around only to find the water around him empty. "This isn't funny!" he called to Remus, swimming back to where he'd last seen him. "It's getting cold!"

The only sound that could be heard was that of the wind blowing branches around lightly. "Remus?" he called out. When a few minutes went by and nothing, he started to panic. Remus liked tricking the others but he would never go this far.

Sirius started to swim around, trying to see if Remus had been knocked out when he was pulled back but there was no sign of him. After a few more minutes of searching, there was a bubble noise behind him. Sirius turned around and saw that Remus' wand was floating behind him. "Shite…" he whispered, flinging himself towards the piece of wood.

He used the Bubble-Head Charm to create a bubble around his head and dove under the water, clutching the wand in his hand tightly. It was still dark under the water so he cast a bright _Lumos_. He swam deeper, not realizing before how far down the lake went. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw movement near a bunch of weeds.

Remus was trying to fight off a pack of Grindylows. But, every time he managed to knock one off, two more appeared. Sirius hurried over, glad to see that Remus had his own Bubble-Head Charm, and started to break the grips of the Grindylows. Eventually, with the two of them working together, the Grindylows disappeared.

Sirius tugged Remus up and both swam back to the surface and over to one of the shorter ledges. "What took you so long?" Remus asked once both of them were on dry land. "I could have drowned!"

"I thought you were trying to prank me again!" Sirius noticed all the tiny cuts from the Grindylows teeth and pointy horns. Still holding Remus' wand, he started to heal them, going for the bigger ones first. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little shaken," Remus answered, watching what Sirius was doing. It was usually Sirius who did the healing after the full moons but Remus was always asleep with it happened. This was the first time he had ever seen how concentrated Sirius could be when it didn't involve a prank. "Thanks."

Sirius looked up when he was done and smiled at Remus, seeing the tiny blush on his cheeks. "Welcome," he said, tossing the wand to the side and crushed him in a hug, both of them falling back from the force.

"Think we should get up?" Remus asked while holding Sirius close to him. The sky was starting to get a little brighter, meaning the sun would be coming up soon and neither of them had gotten any sleep the night before.

Sirius shook his head, "Let's stay here a while."

They laid there and watched as the sun slowly came up, enjoying their time together before they would have to go back to James' and listen to him brag about being Headboy some more.


End file.
